1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thickened organic composition and an additive which thickens and imparts biocidal activity to an organic composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organophilic clays are well-known and are used to thicken a variety of organic compositions. Their usefulness is primarily directed to their ability to act as rheological agents. Thus, the organophilic clays are oftentimes used in topical preparations because of their rheological properties. One example of this utility is set forth in published U.K. application 2,096,891 wherein various- commercially available organophilic clays can be used to thicken an anhydrous antiperspirant composition.
Organophilic clays are also used in cosmetic formulations. However, since typical cosmetic formulations generally last several months and are opened frequently while coming in contact with human hands and the environment, cosmetics are exposed to a variety of microorganisms. Absent some type of biocide, these preparations could eventually introduce undesirable microorganisms onto the human skin, eyes or mucous membranes.
A number of biocidal compounds are known. In particular, it is known that certain quaternary compounds exhibit biocidal activity. In U.S. Patent No. 3,299,073, a vast number of quaternary ammonium compounds are disclosed. The compounds are described as being microbiologically active and are prepared by the reaction of certain quaternary ammonium hydroxides or their salts of inorganic acids with aromatic amino sulfonic acids or their salts and substituted aromatic amino sulfonic acids containing a defined anionic group attached to the aromatic nucleus. Exemplary quaternary ammonium compounds include alkyldimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides. A number of suggested uses are presented including imparting laundry-resistant anti-microbial characteristics to textiles.
Additional types of quaternary compounds having biocidal properties are described in U.S. Patent No. 3,361,793. These water-insoluble, microbiologically active compounds are prepared by the reaction of certain quaternary ammonium hydroxides or their water-soluble salt with aromatic di- or poly-carboxylic acids or their water-soluble salts. An exemplary group of compounds include alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride in which the alkyl group has from 8 to 22 carbon atoms. These compounds were found to exhibit high microbiological activity despite their relative insolubility in water. Also see U.S. Patent No. 3,361,794. Once again, the primary area of utility is in the area of textiles.
A bacteriostatic or germicidal paper or tissue is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 3,227,614. The tissue or paper is contacted with a non-aqueous vehicle containing a germicidal and bacteriostatic agent. The agent may be selected from a variety of quaternary ammonium compounds exemplified by alkyl (C.sub.8 -Cl.sub.8) dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,468 discloses a three-component spermicidal and germicidal composition wherein the third component is coco-benzyl-dimethyl ammonium halide.
Heretofore, the prior art has not recognized the benefit of nor suggested developing an organic composition which can be thickened using at least one organophilic clay and which can be imparted with biocidal activity using at least one different organophilic clay which itself may have rheological properties. The art has also not heretofore developed an additive which achieves the aforementioned benefits.